1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus, i.e., a moving image data recording apparatus, includes a function for generating moving image data from captured images, and recording the moving image data in a recording medium such as a memory card. Further, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-300445, which starts capturing a moving image by a user half pushing a shutter, ends capturing the moving image by the user fully-pressing the shutter, and then captures a still image. The imaging apparatus records the acquired moving image file and the still image file associated with each other.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-218384 discusses an imaging apparatus capable of additionally recording newly captured moving image data to moving image data stored in an existing moving image file recorded in the recording medium. Moreover, a file system such as a file allocation table (FAT) file system which is generally used in a computer or an imaging apparatus records a file creation date. According to such a standard, information on creation date and time of a file included in a specific directory can also be easily read out.
However, the imaging apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-300445 generates each of the captured still image file, the captured moving image file, and an association file in separate directories (refer to FIG. 3 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-300445). The association file is a file which associates the captured still image file and moving image file with each other. As a result, if a different computer is to confirm the relationship between the still image file and the moving file by reading the recording medium in which the image files captured by the imaging apparatus are recorded, it becomes necessary to install in the computer, software capable of reading the association file.
Further, according to the design rule for camera file system (DCF) standard used in a digital camera, less than 9999 files can be stored in one directory. The still image file and the moving image file may thus be stored in different directories, even if the still image and the moving image are captured on the same day.
Furthermore, the computer using a general file system can easily display the files recorded in a specific directory in an order according to a shooting date. However, it is not easy for such a computer to display the files recorded in different directories in the order according to the shooting date.